


Love and Truth

by wingdingtypes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, One Shot, Other, Trans Character, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, fuyu drinks Respect Women juice, its THERE, soda has ADHD, soda is a simp, sonia stands up for herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdingtypes/pseuds/wingdingtypes
Summary: Soda asks for romantic help, Fuyuhiko breaks down the way he treats Sonia, and his attitude in general.Results in a heart to heart with Sonia. It's all lighthearted!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Love and Truth

He tried to keep pace with the mechanic but his short legs let him down, feeling short of breath, his lungs screaming under his tight ribs. But he didn't complain, he never did. They settled onto a shady part of the beach.

"So what do you like about her?" he asked, grappling to even the playing field and get this conversation over with.

The mechanic's expression slid into a dreamy smile. "What's not to love? The way her hair looks, she smells so nice and her boobs are hu-" the sentence was cut off by Fuyuhiko slapping him on the back of the head hard enough to get whiplash.

"AH, what the hell man, I bit my tongue!"

"Good!" Eye wide shining with anger "Don't talk about people that way, you bastard! Especially girls! Get some respect about ya', jesus" he rubbed his temples.

He could already feel his patience running thin. Shooting Kazuichi a look, he was going crosseyed trying to see if his tongue was bleeding. Why _him,_ not Hajime or Necomaru or _literally anyone else on this godforsaken island_. Why ask him for advice? It wasn't like he had any experience with love anyway.

Gaining people's favour on the other hands... how different could it be?

"Put it this way. If you want her respect, you just gotta do what anyone wants"

"Slide into her DMs?"

"Yeah- what? No'" A deep slow breath from the gangster

" _Listening._ I was talking about listening to her, and really _hearing_ what she's saying. Taking it into account and ACTING on it" Soda looked like he was considering taking notes.

"Right right yea' sounds kinda hard though. I would do anything for Miss Sonia, she's everything a guy would in a girl! But I want her to listen to me too you know! Two-way street" he scratched his chin

"Yes, Kazuichi, that is generally how relationships work. You have to **work** for them."

They both turned their gazes out to sea, the waves lapping lazily at the golden sand.

"Be somebody they can be comfortable around," He said finally

"Girls get put under so much pressure to be specific things or to live up to specific standards. Or defy them in an attempt to be 'special' Which is bullshit. Especially as a Princess, christ I can't even imagine the stress."

Realizing he was rambling, he shut his gob and adjusted his tie awkwardly. Soda's eyes were sparkling, hand at mouth "

Woooaahhh, how do you know this stuff? Lots of Experience with the ladies huh?"

"None of your damn business!" he shot back, maybe a little too defensively. If it was, it flew right over Soad's head.

"Ahh, a real womanizer are you? I see, good for you bro!" he elbowed Fuyu in the side, winking conspiratorially like they shared some scandalous secret.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Fuyu tried to steer the conversation back on topic, shifting in the sand to face him

"Now get it into ya' thick skull that she don't owe you shit just because you've been..." he grappled for the right word

"A true gentleman?" Soda suggested with a flirtatious eyebrow raise

 _"Nice"_ he hissed.

A flicker of something passed over his expression. Hurt perhaps, realization? He softened slightly. This guy did have a good heart deep down, somewhere. Just misguided.

"Just... stop kissing the dirt she walks on, it's freaking her out. And everyone else for that fuckn' matter"

* * *

"Hey Miss Sonia, could I talk to ya for a second?"

"But we are still eating! Breakfast is a very import meal of the day"

"Just. It's real important. Please."

The princess heard the tone in his voice and turned to face him for the first time. He was wearing a toothy smile, that was underlined with nervousness. Everyone at the table had fallen silent, food momentarily forgotten. She nodded and stood, removing the napkin from her lap. "Excuse me I will return." She gave Soda the nod for the go-ahead, and followed him out of the restaurant.

They passed Fuyuhiko who was leaning inconspicuously again the wall. He winked at Soda. Or maybe it was just a blink, he couldn't tell.

They settled themselves in deck chairs by the pool.

"Look, Miss Sonia, I'm- I mean - you see-"

"Kazuichi, if this is another forward proposition, I have already declined before and-" 

"No!" he jumped at her as she went to stand up, grabbing her hands in his. He immediately let go like the contact had shocked him. He gripped the rough fabric of his jumpsuit instead, cursing inwardly. 

"That's what I wanted to talk about, wanted to say. Cuz you're so cool and pretty and.." he trailed off. Then cleared his throat "I've had an-" he glanced at the smudged writing on his sweaty palm that read 'Epiphany'.

"-It has come to my attention that my behaviour and the way I've been treating you is..." he cast around for the right word

"Bad"

" _...Bad _ " she repeated with an eyebrow raise

"HNNNG OKAY I'm no good with words!!" he pulled the beanie from his head and started turning it nervously in his hands. Sonia noticed for the first time, that the roots of his hair were a dirty blond where it had grown out of its electric pink.

"I just think that you're a real babe and wanted you to like me back. So maybe if I made myself  _ useful, _ or _ important, _ you would. Take me seriously. And even love me back! Two-way street!"

"Love isn't that simple Kazuichi" he scolded him, slightly exasperated

"I know that!! Well, I know that  _ now _ . And I really, truly am sorry." He shuffled in his seat, hands fidgeting nonstop, but managed to maintain eye contact. This had to be taken seriously

"I don't expect you to forgive me, that's totally fine. If you want me to like, leave you alone? I vibe, I deserve that. But I promise to try and be better about my behaviour from now on! Starting today!"

She shook her head gently, turning her gaze to the rippling surface of the pool. She played with a lock of golden hair for a moment, deep in thought.

"Thank you for your apology Kazuichi, I do appreciate the effort. I do not know if I can accept it right at this moment." 

There was a pause, and Soda nodded understandingly, taking it as his cue to leave.

"But..." He hesitated, now fixed in her intense stare like a deer in headlights.

"If you  _ do _ hold true to your promise to be better, actually _ listen _ to  _ what _ I say  _ when _ I say it. And most important; respect my  _ boundaries _ . I'm sure in time, we could become solid friends"

Processing her words, he nodded enthusiastically, shoving the beanie back onto his head " Absolutely! I won't let you down m- Sonia!" 

"It is settled then!" she extended her hand, which he shook vigorously 

_"AND_ you must shower and use deodorant every day" she added quickly, before letting go, subtly whipping her hand on her skirt

"Awwww c'mon Sonia!"

"No 'Aw Coming On'! Those are the rules for our comradery!"

They bickered over the semantics of cleanliness all the way back into the foyer 

**Author's Note:**

> You have no clue how hard it was to write this without using the word Simp. I just really wish Soda got a bit more development in the game, so I wrote it myself.  
> All kudos and comments are super appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
